classicdisneychannelfandomcom-20200213-history
DuckTales
DuckTales was a cartoon on the Disney Channel from 1987-1990, featuring the adventures of Scottish billionaire Scrooge McDuck and his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie. A reboot debuted recently on Disney XD. Characters *Scrooge McDuck: A Scottish billionaire living in a mansion. He loves to swim in his money bin (strangely filled with coins instead of sacks of money), and can even detect if there is one cent missing from his bin. He originated in the holiday special Mickey's Christmas Carol as Ebenezer Scrooge, after the miser in the original story. In Duck Tales, he is kinder to everyone, albeit still a tightwad (despite having an elaborate mansion). *Huey, Dewey and Louie: Donald's nephews, who live with their Uncle Scrooge while Donald is in the Navy. They are usually the reason for the adventures in every episode. It is never explained what happened to their parents. *Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack: Scrooge's niece. She is very innocent, and has not developed her Rs and Ls yet. Like his nephews, it is never explained what happened to her parents. *Mrs. Betina Beakley: Scrooge's kindly, albeit easily-confused, English nanny and Webby's grandmother. *Duckworth: Scrooge's snooty English Butler. He was voiced by the late Chuck McCann. *Magica De Spell: an evil, Eastern European enchantress attempting to steal Scrooge's Number One Dime, which is the source of Scrooge's wealth. *The Beagle Boys: A family of dimwitted thugs with prisoner ID numbers on their shirts who act as henchmen for any criminal. Two of the Boys were voiced by the late Chuck McCann. *Launchpad McQuack: Scrooge's bumbling, clumsy pilot. He takes pride in his plane crashes. He was also seen in Darkwing Duck and was supposed to star in TaleSpin. *Flintheart Glumgold: Scrooge's Scottish archrival. *Gizmoduck: a robotic, clumsy superhero duck. He is the alter ego of humble, literal, beancounter Fenton Crackshell. In order to activate the suit, he says "Blabberin' Blatherskite". He also appears in Darkwing Duck. *Gyro Gearloose: a happy inventor whose machines almost never work. He created the Gizmoduck suit. *Bubba Duck and Tootsie: A young cave duck and a baby female triceratops Scrooge picked up in the Stone Age. Film *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp features Scrooge as he attempts to find a magic lamp so he can use the genie to get whatever he wants. The genie ultimately becomes a real boy. DVD * The show is available on DVD. Video Games *Video games based on DuckTales have been released for the NES, Game Boy, Amiga, Apple II, Commodore 64, DOS, Windows, and Mac O/S 8. **The NES version and its sequel are platforming adventure games. ***A remake of the game was released for multiple platforms in 2013. The game features reprises of all voice actors. Trivia *This was the first depiction of Donald being in the navy since the World War II propaganda cartoons. *The name DuckTales is both a pun on the tails of ducks and ducktails, a type of formal clothing. *Popular internet reviewer Nostalgia Critic has mentioned several times that the theme song is unspeakably catchy. In his review of the show as a part of his Disney Afternoon episode, he asked why Huey, Dewey, and Louie were always with uncles and not their parents. He also claims Webby is "too pweshus". *Scrooge was voiced by the late Alan Young, also known for playing Wilbur in the popular sitcom Mr. Ed. *Nostalgia Critic reviewed the first episode of the reboot. He claims it's "What a reboot should be like" and highly recommends it. He does note a few minor flaws, however. **First, Donald's nephews now sound like adults. **Second, the characters can potentially drown despite being ducks. **Third, he does not understand how a duck can use a touchscreen. **Fourth, he does note the large amount of inside jokes. *Courage of the Cosmos may be a parody of Star Trek, especially the first generation from the sixties. This is particularly evidenced by the bad acting and poor set quality. Courage's dialogue may even be a parody of Leonard Nimoy. Also, the show has a sixties sci-fi style. Category:Cartoons Category:Disney Afternoon